houseofcardsfandomcom-20200222-history
Frank Underwood
| residence = Washington, D.C., United States of America | education = | affiliation = United States House of Representatives | profession = House Majority Whip (–2014) Vice President of the United States (2014–) | father = | mother = | siblings = | marital = Married | spouse = Claire Underwood | children = | sigothers = Tim Corbet (former lover) Zoe Barnes (former lover) | others = | actor = Kevin Spacey | seasons = 1 | appearances = 1 Season, 13 Episodes | firstseenepisode = Chapter 1 | lastseenepisode = | firstmentioned = | lastmentioned = | gallery = Gallery }} Representative Francis J. “Frank” Underwood is the House Majority Whip, whom President Garrett Walker passed over for the position of Secretary of State, causing an angered Frank to seek vengeance. Biography Early life Frank's father was a peach farmer in Gaffney, South Carolina, who died of heart attack at the age of 43. His mother did not like his father and his maternal grandmother hated his father. Frank shares their low view of him saying he never knew his father. Raised in impoverished circumstances, he found his hometown suffocating at the time. Frank attend The Sentinel in Charleston, South Carolina and then graduated from Harvard Law School. It shown that might have had a romantic relationship while in military college with another cadet, Tim Corbet. Marriage At an unknown point in time, Frank married Claire. Although Claire was interested in having kids, Frank soon decided that it would be cruel to bring a child into a world of pain. Political career Representative election Frank was elected as U.S. Representative from South Carolina's 5th congressional district for 11 terms. He became the House Majority Whip. Secretary of State passover Snubbed While beginning to announce his ideas to White House Chief of Staff Linda Vasquez for when he becomes Secretary of State, she told Frank that President Walker had passed him up for the position, breaking a promise that he had made to Frank and angering Frank. Replacement Secretary Peter Russo for Governor Vice Presidential attempt Eventually, Frank met with President Walker at the White House in the Oval Office to discuss. Eliminating Russo Nomination After being vetted, President Walker officially offered Frank the Vice Presidency while they and Tusk met in the Oval Office, to which Frank quickly agreed. Frank returned home to Claire, who invited him to jog with her, an offer he quickly accepted. As they left for their morning exercise together, Frank's phone, left at home, began to ring, as Doug was attempting to inform him of Zoe's betrayal. Vice Presidential nomination Behind the Scenes *Frank Underwood was portrayed by Kevin Spacey in Season 1 of House of Cards. *The Sentinel is a fictional stand-in version of The Citadel. Appearances Trivia *Frank has met all of the main characters, except Tom, Janine and Lucas. **Frank saw Lucas outside Zoe's apartment, but they never interacted. Category:Americans Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Residents of Washington D.C Category:Main Characters